


Asphyxiation

by Leticheecopae



Series: Painful Needs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Kismesis, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand on Dave’s throat wasn’t shaking anymore, and the pressure was getting him closer and closer to blacking out as he did his best to try and remove it. How had this happened again? How in all that was holy and ironic had Dave ended up on his bed with a hand around his throat and another shoved down his pants? Simple. Dave had lost, actually fucking lost, in a rap against a homicidal clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_lemur/gifts).



Two months till meteor touchdown and Dave was sitting on his bed, board as hell, when the clown had come knocking on his door. When given the invitation to come in the clown, who he had to strain to remember was called Gamzee, came into his room looking for all intensive purposes like a corpse. He was too thin, too lanky, and the face paint he wore made him look so skeletal that Dave had almost flinched; but this was Dave and his cool had stayed intact.

They had stared at each other as Dave sat up on his bed and Gamzee just looked at him. He had rarely seen the clown on the meteor, doubted anyone else saw much of him in the first place except maybe Karkat. Yet here he was, standing in his room in rumpled polka dot pants and a now almost too big Capricorn T-shirt.

“You up for making some sick fires?” The question came out scratchy, his voice a bit deeper than the last time he had heard it, and Dave thought he might want to give the guy some water before he spoke again. He imagined blood bubbling up between those sickly thin lips and then the clown keeling over on his bedroom floor. For some reason he thought Kanaya might be miffed at him getting to see Gamzee in his final moments.

“You sure you’re up for that?” he asked, realizing it wasn’t the coolest or most ironic response, but trying to be so with Gamzee seemed like a bad idea. Last time he had tried that the troll had gone on a killing spree. That, and the more he looked at Gamzee the worse he looked. Both of his hands were trembling along with the rest of his body, deep bags were under his eyes that make up couldn’t cover, and even his skin looked a shade too light for the troll.

“Sure am motherfucker.” He responded, and Dave, never one to abscond from a rap off, went against his better judgment and agreed. He went first, getting up off his bed to stand near the footboard, leaving the troll to close his door and lean heavily against it. Dave had offered a chair, but Gamzee just shook his head. 

“Come into my room on this rock like a bitch, asking for a fight well my tongues a willow switch,” Dave rapped like he had when he had first started going against the clown troll. Ridiculous lyrics that went with what he thought of as a sick beat made him feel a little nostalgic as he rapped. He thought he was doing pretty damn well, at least until near the end. As he started winding down he saw something burning at the back of those sunken purple eyes and realized something was really, really, wrong. His last two lines were relative shit to his ears as his brain tried to make sense of the change in the others demeanor while his mouth still moved. “So now my song sung it’s time for you to roll, let your clown smile go you sad ass troll.” Silence filled the space between them as Gamzee looked at Dave with a calculating gaze.

“Not bad bro,” Gamzee said with a nod, and was it just Dave or did his voice sound more like gravel than scratchy. It made a chill go up his spine that he did nothing to acknowledge. Instead he just waited in silence for Gamzee to start his own beat. 

The troll started out slow, languid almost as the words started to flow out.

_Sup, motherfucker? Your beats ain't no good._  
You walking round lookin like troll ridin' hood.  
Your pokerface be sportin a nastyass twitch-  
guess you ain't a fan of bein made my bitch. 

In just those few lines Dave realized something important; that he had been played. Well played. This was not the same as it had been before. These were not just silly lyrics thought up on the spot, no, Gamzee had actually putting thought into this. To Dave, that could only mean something was up. But it was just a rap off, and besides some broken pride there wasn’t much else the words could do; right?

Gamzee pushed himself off the door as he took a step away from it, words coming a bit faster with a growl starting in his throat.

_I got wrigglin trolls all crawlin at my feet..._  
And I'm clubbing motherfuckers to this sick ass beat.  
So I’m laying down my rep, it ain’t got no tarnish,  
while I go round paintin fuckin rainbow carnage. 

Dave had to admit, he was doing well. Really well compared to the shit he used to see on the screen of his computer. This was high grade, much higher than he thought about when they had started, and he could already tell the troll had won even though he kept his poker face in place.

The trolls words got rougher, his pace speeding up and he took a slow step towards the blonde. Something told Dave to abscond, but if he was going to get his ass handed to him in a rap off he was not going to give this clown the privilege of seeing him back-down.

_Look on your face, I know you're scared of dis shit_  
‘cuz your seeing now I can take you out with one hit.  
I make more blood flow than water in the sea  
So guess what, Motherfucker, you shouldn’t’a messed wi’ me 

All the while the troll kept coming till he was in Dave’s face, back hunched so they were eye to eye. He could smell faygo on the trolls breath, sweet and sickening as he continued to rap, voice somehow getting guttural though he was talking loudly now. But he kept his eyes on the sunken orbs of purple staring through his shades and didn’t flinch or sniff as Gamzee continued.

_Slimes done n’ gone so get ready to bow_  
No poison in my blood, I've got power now.  
I've horns made for goring and claws for tearing wide  
you’ve made a mistake with this troll jeckel and hyde 

That was when Dave felt the hand around his throat. He had been so obsessed with staring down the clown he hadn’t been paying enough attention to anywhere else. Before he could attempt any escape, even pull out his strife specibus, Gamzee was shoving him backwards. The back of his knees hit the bed as Gamzee’s rhyme began to assault his ears, the troll leaning in close to say the words. His thin lips touched the shell of Dave’s ear as he spoke, voice lowering.

_And you can't cut through shit with a sword half broken_  
And you can't rhyme words, best leave them unspoken  
cuz bitches get frightful, wanna abscond the scene  
And if I'm the king of black, best you be my queen 

His hands shot up to grab at the others wrists, really not liking the way Gamzee had said the last few words. But with surprising strength Gamzee simply wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Dave’s wrists. The long fingers locked into place and pulled the human appendages down with a quick jerk as Gamzee lifted Dave by the throat and climbed onto the bed. Dave’s legs banged painfully as he struggled only to be forced down with Gamzee straddling his waist. Gamzee then roughly put one of Dave’s hands under one boney knee, and then did the same thing to the other. 

_'Cause you can't back your beats to beats like mine  
And to even try? Motherfucker, don't waste my time._

Gamzee was looking at him as he said the words staring down and grinning in a way that made Dave’s heart hammer in his throat. He hated the wheezing noises he was making as Gamzee slowly added pressure to his windpipe. How had this happened, how the fuck had he gotten himself into this mess? But Gamzee wasn’t done as he slowly moved forward again; words bouncing around in Dave’s skull, sounding louder than they should have as his brain slowly became starved for oxygen.

_I'll go tear out some kills while you hide behind them shades,_

Said shades were quickly torn from his face and flung somewhere as he stared at the troll, trying to keep cool as he thrashed, but knowing all his fear was showing out through his red irises. 

_And if you need to borrow skills,_

The trolls free hand slide down Dave’s stomach before roughly thrusting itself into Dave’s pants and boxers, sharp nails grazing over the sensitive flesh there. At this same moment Gamzee’s mouth was right next to Dave’s ear as he finished his rap. 

_Bitch I got ‘em in spades._

And for just a moment Dave stilled. Gamzee had won.  
***  
Now Dave, who could do nothing more than wheeze and half heatedly thrash against the troll that was pinning him, was attempting to figure out when he should have realized just how nuts this troll was. How had he miss calculated the skeletal trolls strength by so much? He didn’t get to wonder long because suddenly there was pain as Gamzee bit into the soft flesh just behind Dave’s ear. A wisp of a cry came from his throat as he tried to buck the troll off, though all he ended up doing was pressing his cock into Gamzee’s hand. 

“Like that motherfucker?” The words came out completely fluid, as if Dave’s blood had washed all the gravel away. Gamzee released the blonde’s throat at the question, hand going down to Dave’s shirt while the blonde heaved in a deep breath. 

“Fuck you,” he said through a wheeze before his voice was claimed by coughing.

“What I’m tryin to do bro,” Gamzee said with a grin, his voice sounding strangely happy as he shoved his nails into Dave’s chest. The cloth of his clothing helped pad against their length, but the tips still pierced the thin skin of his sternum, each one sharp and uneven from nights of being weathered by sharp teeth. Dave did his best to hold in the sharp yelp that wanted to escape. He couldn’t, however, hold back the moan of pain as Gamzee proceeded to tear five lines into his clothing and chest. Gamzee went all the way down to Dave’s belly button where the Troll suddenly jerked his fingers from Dave’s skin and proceeded to tear away the cloth. All the while the hand in Dave’s pants worked in quick, jerking motions against Dave’s cock, making the blonde want to sob at the sharp pain it caused. It wasn’t just pain anymore though, but small sparks of pleasure as Gamzee’s hand stroked him roughly. He did his best not to moan as Gamzee licked against the newly created cuts, dulling the pain for just a moment. 

“Terezi was right. Red does taste good,” then those sharp teeth went to drag over his now exposed collar bone.

“No,” Dave managed to squeeze out of his abused throat. “Don’t,” and damn his pride but he didn’t want Gamzee finding the spot….right…there. The high keening sound that came out of Dave as those long teeth dragged over the place where clavicle met shoulder pulled the darkest chuckle he had ever heard from Gamzee’s throat. At the same time heat had shot down below to harden his cock in the troll’s hand.

“Guess you are a fan of being made my bitch." Gamzee bit down, and Dave forgot what words were.

He didn’t forget how to scream. Though it wasn’t much of a scream since Gamzee quickly put an end to it, his longer fingers cinching themselves around Dave’s windpipe so that the only sounds he could make were high pitched whines and choking noises.

“As much as I want you to get your scream on up in here, I think I want to wait for a little bit longer,” Gamzee just about purred into his ear, at least he thought it was a purr. It was so loud it could have been a growl as Gamzee put even more pressure on his throat, cutting off all air. “For now, why don’t you take a little rest motherfucker,” Dave’s vision started to blur as he attempted to fight off the knees digging into his wrists and the hand on his throat. The tossing quickly used up precious oxygen in his system while his vision began to turn blotchy, his lungs began to burn horribly, and Gamzee’s voice became the only thing keeping him latched onto consciousness.

“There you go. Just rest,” He whispered calmly before delivering a harsh bite to the sensitive spot on Dave’s collar bone. It had just the opposite effect that the calm words tried to convey. Dave bucked once more before he passed out, Gamzee’s voice in his ear. “You’re gonna need it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was on fire. It was the only thing that explained the pain he was feeling that shot up his legs, was in his lungs, around his wrists, and his throat. But that wasn’t what his brain was trying to focus on as he slowly came up from the black his mind had retreated to, mentally dragging himself back into the waking world. What he was focusing on was the one place where the burning didn’t hurt. It was a burn that he wanted to arch into and wrap around himself as much as possible. He attempted to move his arms, his legs, anything, but it only brought pain that made him stop so he could focus on that lovely sensation.

“There you are motherfucker,” the words stabbed into his ears and metaphorically dragged him fully into consciousness. The loss of the half unconscious buffer let everything rip through him as crystal clear pain shot through nerve ending and left him lock jawed and straining. The pleasure point he had been focusing on faded for a moment as he realized why his body felt like it was burning. His wrists were tied together tightly, barely given enough circulation, and pulled towards his tailbone with a braided cord. It kept his arms pointing down towards the end of the bed, keeping them taunt beneath him. Yet that wasn’t what hurt the most; it was what was tied to the head of the bed that had his muscles on fire. 

He jerked his head to the side too look at the all too familiar red strips of cloth that were tied beneath his knees which were much too close to his head for comfort. The cloth strips looked like a braided mixture of what most likely used to be some of his sheets and his clothing. They were tied and bound around both of his legs, pulling them so that both knees were as close to his head as possible while also spreading them so that either knee was about on level with his shoulders. He thrashed once and hissed. That hiss becoming a cough as his throat could barely expand wide enough to except the sudden intake of air, the muscle severely bruised. The thrash had told him something else though, that there was more sheet rope strapped over his chest and lower belly, keeping him completely in place.

“I wouldn’t fight too hard there bro. Might hurt yourself,” then there was that pleasure spark as Gamzee spoke. It made Dave arch in a way that both hurt but brought more of that searing spark against his…

“Shit,” Dave barely managed to whisper as he finally looked down his chest, immediately wishing he had just kept staring to the side or the ceiling. Gamzee was kneeling, legs spread wide to either side of Dave’s backside while he leaned back on his hands, a completely flat expanse of chest and stomach exposed. Dave barely acknowledge the fact that the troll had neither nipples nor belly button before he looked right at what was causing the shocks of pleasure through his system. He couldn’t explain what he was seeing wrapped around his astoundingly hard cock. It was slick, coiled twice around him, deep purple in color, and when he saw it constrict around his dick the most amazing pleasure shot through his system. This time when he arched against his restraints he let out a wheezing gasp.

“That’s what I want to hear,” Gamzee said with a grin as Dave tried to go limp after the sudden sensation. There was just the barest amount of give in the bindings on his chest to let him arch, but his arms and legs ached when he did, their bindings trying to force the limbs to stay still. From the feel of the muscles he had been like this for a while, the limbs almost locked into place.

“Why are you,” his words were cut off by another constriction of the thing around his cock and did his best not to arch.

“Oh come on bro, you know why,” Gamzee said with a grin that looked just south of stark raving mad. “Or at least you will.” 

Dave really didn’t like the sound of that, but thought was quickly eradicated as Gamzee started moving, the thing around his cock tightening as Gamzee shifted. The troll was moving much like how Dave would think of a snake if they had limbs. It was all fluid muscle under that too taunt skin as the troll moved up his body, hands going to either side of Dave’s head as Gamzee slowly lowered his thin frame onto Dave. It hurt, the way it made his legs bend, but Dave tried not to hiss even though he could feel his eyes start well up.

“You see, I don’t think you understand just how much I like seeing you like this motherfucker,” his voice was low, though something in the tone seemed to change between sentences now that Dave was being forced to listen; being such a captive audience. “All splayed out and fucking aching for it,” there was a squeeze to his cock that made his body want to arch, but the troll made it impossible. “Never thought I would ever find a part of such a soft human body get so hard,” Dave wanted to say something to that, but nothing but wispy puffs of air came out as Gamzee’s bulge wrapped tighter for a moment and seemed to actually make a stroking motion. Dave’s brain fizzled a bit at the sensation, not understanding how he could be so hard and feeling so much pleasure while the rest of his body was in so much pain.

The bonebulge moved off of Dave’s cock soon after the reaction and instead started to make slick patterns against his backside. It felt oddly good, the slickness, and sent small tremors of warmth and pleasure through his skin. For a moment he forgot about the pain as the slick appendage moved against his ass, caressed his balls, pressed gently against his taint, and slid between the exposed cleft of his ass. Everywhere it moved a trail of pleasure followed, and before he could clear his head Dave was attempting to move his ass in a way that would get him more contact with the trolls cock equivalent.

“It’s disgusting how much you fuckin want me,” Gamzee growled at him. It brought Dave back from the pleasure just enough that he was able to somewhat block it out. There was something about the trolls bulge, had to be, to make him feel like this. It was like the world’s best fucking aphrodisiac and all he had to do was feel it.

“Go to hell,” he hissed, swallowing hard and wincing at the way his throat fought to take what little saliva was left in his mouth.

“Only if I can take you with me,” Gamzee said back before striking. Dave turned his head quickly enough to keep the initial contact of mouths from happening, but quickly regretted the decision when Gamzee decided that the ear that had been presented to him would work just fine instead. The trolls tongue darted out and licked the flesh before it was sucked into the heat of his mouth. His ears were sensitive, and feeling such sharp points pricking the flesh had Dave shaking gently as he waited for Gamzee to either bite the lobe off or pierce it, instead the troll sucked hard. Dave made a strangled sound at the feeling. At the same time the bulge pressed against the cleft of his ass moved so that the tip, at least as thick as three of his own finger, pressed against his entrance.

“Don’t,” he coughed though his body betrayed him and arched forwards. Whatever it was about the troll’s bulge that caused such pleasure was setting every nerve around his ass on fire. He was actually aching to feel it press inside, to feel how good it would be in him if it felt this good out. That was wrong though, because _he_ didn’t want it even if his body did. So he forced himself to try and thrash away from the probing bulge though there wasn’t really anywhere to go.

“Sorry bro,” Gamzee said in response though he didn’t sound sorry at all. With little warning those strong fingers were grabbing Dave’s chin and forcing him to look at Gamzee, his throat aching in protest from the sudden movement. Dave didn’t get to think on the pain much however since a much more prominent sensation was starting. Gamzee’s bulge was pressing into him, and the troll was forcing Dave to show him every emotion that crossed his face. It started with pain, pure pain that not even the slick substance that dripped off the trolls bulge could mask. 

Dave’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he was breached, and in that moment he found a slick tongue thrust down his throat almost to the point of gagging and sharp teeth pressing against his lips. It was barely a notable distraction as Gamzee finally got the tip of his bulge inside, not slowing down as more of it quickly followed. The muffled scream he let out was answered by some weird growling as Gamzee’s tongue retreated and instead his teeth went to work on Dave’s lips. They left small slices in the flesh as Dave panted and cried out as he felt the thick thing inside him. His throat protested every sound, and though he tried, he couldn’t stop them from coming.

“Feels so fuckin good,” Gamzee murmured against Dave’s mouth, and for the first time he could hear something akin to arousal in the troll’s voice. “So motherfucking tight up inside you,” the troll practically purred it as Dave cried out again, throat feeling raw as the cries suddenly went sharp. That time hadn’t hurt, at least not as badly. The bulge was having whatever effect it had had on his skin only while inside him, and the next time it thrust inside Dave gave out a moan. “Muthafucking miracles,” Gamzee breathed against Dave’s bloodied mouth before suddenly lifting himself off the blonde. As he did so the bulge slid in deeper, so deep that felt like it was going up past his gut. Dave realized with horror that only a fraction of the bulge had been inside him. He could actually feel the thing follow the curve of his insides, and had no control as his body reacted violently as the bulge pressed against one of his inner walls and brushed something that flared to life. 

He came. It was sudden, harsh, and left him feeling like he had been choked again as his body tugged at its bonds, one of his shoulders on fire as he finally stopped arching against the ropes.

“So that’s what your genetic material looks like,” the words seemed far away as Gamzee dragged a finger through the cum that had made it as high as Dave’s chest. Gamzee looked at his fingers, smearing the white cum over the tips. “I thought it would be redder,” was his only comment before licking one finger obscenely. The strange humming Gamzee made caused unease to settle in Dave’s stomach. He moved slightly in discomfort only to moan. The small movement had reminded his body that there was still something deep in him, and that the thing hadn’t lost its ability to fill him with heat.

“Sounds like you’re up for round two bro,” the troll said with a lazy grin as he wrapped his hands tightly over Dave’s sides, pushing hard into his ribs and making breathing a pain. Dave watched Gamzee move himself forwards until Dave felt the others hips press flush to his backside. Things weren’t supposed to go that deep inside humans, he decided quickly as he felt the end of the bulge twitch somewhere around his colon. Things that deep weren’t supposed to feel that good either. In just a few shallow thrusts Gamzee had Dave hard again, his cock swollen and red as the aphrodisiac produced from Gamzee swam through him. It was lighting up the closest things to nerves his insides had, and made them feel good; so very good.

“S-stop. God stop,” but even to his ears the words sounded hollow with the moans and slight sobs that followed them in his horse voice. The residue of the slime on his cock was tingling pleasantly in time with his erratic heart beat while his insides seemed to quiver and try to tighten around the bulge inside him. They must have achieved this goal because Gamzee only let out a purring noise and muttered something about him feeling so tight. He couldn’t be sure though since it was at that moment Gamzee decided that he had been being too gentle. With a sudden forceful thrust he pulled back his bulge, and shoved the full length back inside. Pain tinged the pleasure this time but his insides were already so saturated with the stuff that he only barely registered it. His inner depths actually felt like they were welcoming the intruding muscle that curved along with his insides.

“Fucking, ah,” Dave bit his bloodied lips and tried to remember how to speak without moaning, or to just stop completely. He wanted this to stop, he wanted to get out of these bonds and shove his sword through Gamzee’s chest. Pin him to a wall and shove _his_ cock up the trolls nook or whatever it was the troll had and make Gamzee feel powerless and small. When that thought registered Dave let out a small sob through the pants he was making as Gamzee continued to thrust in deep. Sometimes he would barely brush over that spot that had set Dave off before, sometimes making sure the sliding pressure over it was strong and forceful. It was building Dave back up towards climax, and he knew that even if he didn’t want to he was going to cum again. He let out a choked ‘stop’ that was more moaning and cough than actually syllables. 

“What was that Strider?”Dave started at the use of his last name, not sure why it had made his cock twitch like it just had. He didn’t like the troll using his name, but his body did. It was so wrong, hearing his name coming out from between those lips that had been chewing on him,just so fucked up. 

“Sh-shut uuuuaaAAH,” his head fell back as Gamzee wrapped a hand around the hardness of his cock, still thrusting into the other with little care of how harshly he was doing it. Dave took a deeper breath now that one side of his chest was no longer constricted, but he could feel the other hands nails digging into his flesh as he did so. 

“Come on Strider, talk to me,” and the Clowns voice sounded half gone with lust. Apparently he wasn’t gone enough because he seemed to notice Dave’s body’s reaction at hearing his name. Not only did his cock twitch, but he had actually given a true moan and hated every second of it. Somehow the stuff was getting into his blood, working its way into his head. His body was betraying him, and he couldn’t do shit.

“You like it when I say your name _Strider_ ,” and the name was overly emphasized as the troll spoke. Dave managed to stifle the moan, but when he arched this time it was to such a degree that his shoulder, which had started to calm down, flared back to life with sharp searing pain. “You do don’t you motherfucker. Like it when I say your name.”

“F-fuck you,” he got out as Gamzee began to slow his pace a little, playing with Dave’s cock in ways that were just shy of gentle but not quite rough.

“Well I’m actually fucking you Strider,” his voice holding something close to a taunt as he suddenly shoved in roughly and made Dave arch hard again. He felt something pop this time and when his body attempted to relax after the onslaught the muscle in his shoulder did not. With the pleasure in his veins running rampant and the pain adding something almost pleasurable in itself Dave felt himself cracking. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this, he didn’t want…

“Please just,” he was cut off by a gasp from another hard thrust.“S-s-stoooOOOOOOp,” this time the thrust was combined with a sharp nail sliding over the slit of his cock.

“No fucking way Strider,” Gamzee said repeating the action to the same effect. “You sound too fuckin good,” and from the way his voice had dropped into a husky tone with little grunts of pleasure Dave believed him. He arched again from another sudden thrust that made sure to brush hard against the spot inside him, though he forced himself not to cum. There were tears building up now, his already cracked composure starting to disintegrate.

“I fu, fuUUuh,” he swallowed hard and just barely got his voice under control as he felt tears fall, eyes cinching shut. “I fucking hate you.”

Everything stopped and Dave opened his eyes.

Still buried in to the hilt Gamzee was staring down at Dave with the strangest look on his face. Inside himself Dave could feel the bulge twitch gently, feel the pleasure still singing through his system, felt the tears in his eyes that he couldn’t stop now. 

“What did you say?” and Gamzee’s words were quiet, and slow. He was thinking hard but Dave didn’t much care anymore as to what. Gamzee was perfectly still, face practically blank as he stared down at Dave. 

“I hate you,” and Dave was only slightly proud that he could keep out the worst of the waiver. “I fucking _hate_ you Makara,” he got as close to yelling as he could with the last few words as he barred his teeth at the troll and strained his neck just so that he could glare at Gamzee. It felt good to finally get the others name out, though the slight feeling of triumph quickly disappeared. His body jolted when Gamzee’s bulge thrashed inside him.

“I knew it,” the troll whispered, and Dave stopped breathing when the troll was suddenly kissing him. Gamzee had to hold Dave’s head still with one hand to keep the kiss going, finally relieving Dave’s ribs from the pressure while the other hand still held to his cock. The bulge, now slightly pulled out, still thrashed inside him as the troll pressed their mouths together so hard Dave thought his entire mouth would bruise. When he finally pulled back he licked a line over Dave’s lips that made the blonde shiver, both out of fear and because his body was so close to completion, so close to getting what it wanted while his brain sat detached and afraid.

“I knew you were my Kismesis.”

Dave felt the world break away for a moment. Saw it fracture and split as some sort of morbid understand hit him. Gamzee was using him for a quadrant, hated him to the point that he just wanted to fuck him into oblivion and leave him broken. How had he not thought of that? How could he have forgotten about the one thing Karkat never shut up about? How? Dave was suddenly panting eyes wide and tears flowing in fear as he stared at Gamzee and waited for him to say something else, anything else.

But Gamzee was done with words, and taking Dave’s open mouth as an invitation he began to fuck said mouth with his long purple tongue and began to move his hips again. Dave’s body reacted almost instantly from the sudden onslaught. First his teeth clamped down hard on the trolls tongue, he tasted faygo and the tart tang of troll blood, felt the spot inside him get hit dead on, and came. He arched up hard despite Gamzee’s added weight, and felt a painful pop as his shoulder finally dislocated. At the same time something hot flooded his inside. As soon as it started the bulge started to retreat, but it continued to fill him up. The stuff dribbled from his entrance when the bulge pulled out, and he felt the slightest amount pooling on his stomach as the bulge slid over it. He could feel it retreating into Gamzee’s body until the only thing he felt pressing against his backside was something hard and smooth; like bone. Throughout the whole thing he stayed latched to the others tongue, trying not the choke on the blood as he panted and sobbed every once and a while.

Fighting against the receding pleasure of his orgasm that made him want to sleep Dave tried to bite down hard enough to bite the others tongue off, but all he got was more blood to choke on and little give. Apparently a trolls tongue was just as tough as the rest of him. Gamzee was panting opened mouthed as he stared down at Dave, their eyes locked, though Gamzee’s looked fogged over. When they finally cleared the troll grabbed Dave’s jaw and pressed at the hinges, forcing it open so he could retract his tongue. Dave spit out a mouth full of blood and choked on the rest he was forced to swallow.

“Motherfuckin miricles man,” Gamzee whispered with hints of pain and a slight hiss as Dave tried to keep the blood down. Blood dribbled between Gamzee’s thin lips and all Dave could do was stare. He had pictured this very sight when the troll had entered, blood bubbling out between thin lips, and here it was. He barely registered that Gamzee was cutting something when one of his legs was released. It hurt like a bitch and he bit back a cry as the muscle seized and bunch. When Gamzee cut the other one he did cry out, and if not for the blood now lubricating his throat he was almost positive his own vocal cords would have bled. 

The troll gave him little time to recover. Making swift work with his nails Gamzee sliced the rest of the cords whiles Dave’s legs twitched and spasmed horribly above him, his hips refusing to let him lay them down straight. When he was rolled to the side it was a blessing that allowed his hips to rest from having to keep his legs up and let the muscle bunch in a less painful way. The reprieve was short lived though when the pain in his shoulder flared as Gamzee pulled his arm straight up and pushed in all in one fluid movement. All the pain washed over him in a sudden tied of black, and he was lost to it.

***

Dave woke up sore, sticky, and not totally sure where he was. He thought he was in his room, but the bed looked like an animal had slept in it and his top sheet and pillows were missing. There were also splotches of something that looked black against the red, and in other places a deep purple. It took him a moment to realize it was both his and Gamzee’s blood, his brain coming back slowly from the second forced shut down. He was sticky with the stuff, and not just his own. There was more covering his chest and stomach, and when he moved… Reaching around behind himself he touch his entrance. There was a mixed sensation of pain and a pleasant tingling as he felt the strange purple goo seep out of him. Bringing it to where he could see his hand he saw slight tints of red mixed with the purple. Suddenly all he wanted was a shower.

Surging to his feet he quickly found himself on the floor, his feet refusing to work as he looked at the short distance between the bathroom and where he was. He tried to crawl, but his shoulder flared into such wondrous pain that all he could do was lie there and pant heavily. He managed to get on his side again and was shocked when he found himself facing the reflective surface of the base of his turn tables. He could see the color, though muted against the shinny blackness, of the deep purple that was all over himself, even staining his mouth. He could see bruises blossoming everywhere, and rope burns around his thighs. But what he stared at the most for the next hour, before his legs could move and he could finally crawl to the bathroom, was the mark. It below the large bite mark where his clavicle met shoulder, just to the left of his heart.

There, carved into his flesh, was a spade. And inside it was the symbol of the Capricorn.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Written for the lovely Veraeatslemurs here on tumblr and Greenbird over on Y! gallery for this image, —->http://www.y-gallery.net/view/855072/


End file.
